Behind the Truth
by Nano1012
Summary: Summary: AU. Richard must find the answer to the mysterious death of the United States ambassador. But the only clues lead to sly gangs within Japan. With the help of others, will he uncover the truth, or will he crumble under the pressure of keeping two counties at peace that have already had a troubled past during world war II? Review. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Raven ran through the busy walkways in the center of Tokyo. Her jet black trench coat flew out behind her while she quickly avoided colliding with other people. A group of males were on her tail. She had just ran from a rival gang that was going to merge with hers, yet her leader planned to join them by marriage. The dark haired girl was taken to meet her betrothed, Garth, yet she was in no way interested.

She knew the consequences of disobeying, but she'd rather take the sharp edge of the knife, than the blunt edge of living a life she did not want. _She deserved more_, she thought to herself.

Evading the oncoming rivals was a difficult task, it used all of her energy once she found herself on a stolen motorcycle. Obviously it was no biggie to just push someone else off of a moving vehicle for her, her lithe movements made it almost incapable to see the original driver be dumped onto the side of the road.

Cursing rang behind her as her predators caught up to the enraged civilian who's treasures motorcycle was stolen away from him. Exhausted the gang of young boys regrouped only to inform their own leader that raven had escaped.

The day had been long for the girl, her life was never simple, since she always dealt with drug deals, and lying, conniving males who hungered for her body and mind. They understood that she was strong- minded, so they could utilize her smarts when necessary, whether it be needed to evade government or a way to overturn another gang.

**A/N: please tell me if you like it or not. Love Nano1012**


	2. Reality

**Reality**

She parked the motorcycle on the outskirts of Tokyo, breathing hard from the adrenaline rush. She ran her hands through her dark chin length hair.

"Dammit." She looked around, while she smoothed out her coat. Her dark wash skinny jeans were slightly ripped from the exertion of sprinting through the crowds; the knees had found an opening in the denim.

The night had finally awoken to dawn, she figured she should relocate, perhaps to Hokkaido, or Okinawa.

While she was busy in thought, a shadow emerged from the corner of a nearby business center, it grabbed a hold of her shoulder. She spun around quickly ready to fight, but he quickly slid his hands down too her wrists, holding them together while he forced her to her knees. She looked up into the dark eyes of her leader.

He backhanded her left cheek. "You. Have destroyed something that I have spent so long building up!"

"Tch," She spat, "You would have never gotten any higher."

He slapped her again, but he pulled out a switchknife to form a long gash across her cheek . "Oh Raven. You belong to my gang. They may think that you are the smartest, but I know your secrets, your even darker past." He whispers into her ear. His midnight hair pulled back into a high ponytail fell slightly from its hold, gently brushing her wounded cheek.

He pulled a gun from his back jacket pocket and hit raven in her collarbone, knocking her unconscious.

She awoke in her leader's bed, but when she tried to sit up she realized she was chained to the metal headboard. She was still clothed, but she knew she was only safe for a little while longer. She glanced around and noticed that her leader was just outside the door talking with Garth. She strained to overhear.

The hushed tones fed through from the small opening underneath the door, "The deal is finished…"

"But you have not completed your end of the deal…"

Her leader spoke up, "She is useless…"

"I think otherwise"

"That won't be hap-…" He was cut off, a gurgling sound was heard and the door opened to show the pooling blood around her leaders neck.

Garth looked at the chained girl, "Hello, precious."

She kept her gaze on Garth.

Immediately he turned away from her to meet with one of his other cronies who seemed absolutely fearful, "the government is here! We have to go. They say we killed the ambassador!"

Garth glanced back at raven, "Alright, go. Take all the weapons you can and kill the rest of this gang, but leave her alive."

"We aren't gonna take it?" He referred to Raven.

"Nope." Garth stepped over her fallen leader and didn't say anything more as he exited the building.

From a distance she heard muddled screams, and gunshots ringing throughout the abandoned apartment building.

She struggled in her chains, but did not say a word to Garth.

Sirens blared just outside, and doors were kicked open. In about ten minutes the police were scouring the building, collecting evidence alongside detectives, witnessing the dead bodies littered around every floor. Blood stained each and every walkway.

A man stood in Raven's doorway with a gun aimed straight at her. He had nice spiky hair, young, about twenty three, like her, but he in a dark t shirt with similar jeans, adorned with a utility belt holding various weapons and a badge. The most striking were his deep blue eyes that bore into her dark indigo one's.

He made his way closer to her until he stopped once a sweet hearted voice rang out behind him. A red head in a pencil skirt and blazer in bloodied black heels appeared. "Richard. It's all clear." She looked up to see raven. "Oh? There's a live one."

Raven was livid, "I'm not some bug that just managed to survive an impact to your car's windshield!"

The man called Richard spoke next, "Why are you left alive? Did you kill the others?"

She shook her head and her hands to rattle the chains, "Do I look like I would have just killed somebody when I am the one chained up?!" She asked rhetorically.

The red head only stared. Then looked worriedly at Raven's wrists noticing they were bleeding. "Richard, her wrists…"

"Shitte imasu!" more people armed with guns appeared behind him. "Unlock her and take her to the squad car. I'm not done questioning her."

He turned on his heal and the others rushed forward, some putting weapons away to untie her, while some aimed their weapons at her. Raven reluctantly went with them down the gloomy, yellow and red tinted halls. The smoke-smell would never go away, and would always be a dark stain to join her comrades' blood. She saw the few women that were in her gang, mangled, abused and dead, eyes open in fear. Normally a gang member would have no fear, but death was always a scary thing.

Raven did not cry it wasn't that they didn't deserve pity; it was just that she was enraged over the choices she had made, the past that she barely escaped from, the pain her parents had caused, and the terrible things she brought herself.

In the street, blaring lights and more armed people stood at the ready, while she was placed into a cramped vehicle that had glass in between the back seat and front seats.

In silence, she allowed life to just flow, she had no family, and the only thing close to home was now forever gone.

A humongous metal structure encompassed a glass office building. It opened up into an underground passageway that was apparently a governmental association building. She was stopped, only to be blindfolded.

The red head was the last thing she saw before she was led into a room a ways away from the actual front door. This room was an interrogation room, those rooms you see in American investigation movies. A table in the center, a single light overhead, and all of that, including the mirrored window. The dark blindfold was removed, to reveal the Richard standing in front of her.

He wasted no time, "What's your name?"

She glared at him from behind her hair, "Raven."

The redhead watched from the other side of the glass, and spoke to Richard through a headset, "Allow me to join you in questioning."

She let herself into the room to join the accused and interviewer.

The man glanced to the redhead, "Kori, it's really unnecessary for you to be in here."

Kori ignored him and walked to Raven, unlocking her cuffs. She gave a small smile.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Kori questioned this time, "Did you hear of the ambassador's death?"

Raven hesitated, "Only recently. An aquaintence of mine was speaking of it before he was killed."

Kori continued acting innocent. "You mean the leader of your gang?"

Raven mused.

The blue eyed man leaned over to the table, "Don't try to hide anything we know of your gang. Its just as notorious as the one you were betrothed to."

She widened her eyes, but not in shock, "Oh. So you know about that? I'm amazed you don't know more." She challenged.

He groaned with impatience, "Just answer us."

"You know, I'm way too tired to answer your questions at the moment." She stood to leave but was stopped when he pulled a gun on her, once again. _Maybe I should just let him kill me. What else do I have to live for…_

"You're not leaving." He commanded.

Kori never moved. Barely even blinked. "Raven, friend, you could have a future life if you comply."

Raven smirked, "I am not your friend. And what's the use of saying I have a future when I'm locked up in here."

The man rejoined the conversation, "We have a proposition. Help us on the case, we set you free, or we give you a job."

"It's useless to dream. Its only survival that I'm after."

He groaned again, putting down the run, "Stop being so difficult! Who was it that killed your leader and the others?"

"Garth."

He was shocked that she answered, "Why?"

"I ran from marriage. They only want me for…" she didn't continue, they already knew the end to her statement.

"Ahhh. Help us get rid of him. You, too, are in danger of being killed by him."

"It's simple, I would just evade him."

He laughed, "That's why you were chained?" He asked mockingly.

She bit the inside of her cheek. And stayed silent.

After two hours of questioning without answers, Kori and Richard left her. Once they did she passed out on the table with her arms as a pillow from exhaustion.

**A/N:Review! I don't own teen Titans. This is AU and sorta OCC, so too bad. Sorry. Love Nano1012**


	3. Decision

Decision

Raven awoke, still in the interrogation room with a crick in her neck. It's not like she ever truly slept comfortably, but sleeping in the sitting position was terrible. At some time during the night she was granted a throw blanket. At least she was thankful for that.

Kori entered the room with a couple styrofoam bowls and steaming ceramic mugs.

Groggy, Raven asked for the time while she whipped some drool off the corner of her mouth.

Kori glanced at her watch, "its 4 a.m. You slept for about a 22 hours."

Raven was astounded, "geez. What's in the mugs and bowls?"

" Oatmeal with fruit, and green tea."

" Wow. Thanks." Raven grasped the warm mug and took some much needed liquid into her mouth.

The girl in a now red pencil skirt and white buttoned blouse beamed." you're welcome! So, have you decided to help us?"

"no." she stated bluntly while she ate.

The other girl whined, "why?!"

"how do I know you guys will keep your end of the bargain? Will I be given a room? Weapons?"

Kori bit her lip, "we would keep the bargain by gaining your trust. You would be rooming with me!..." she paused. " you'd have to talk with Richard about the weapon."

"great." she mumbled full of sarcasm. Both girls continuously transferred in between Japanese and English fluently.

"If I may ask, how do you know English so well?"

The dark haired girl chuckled darkly, "exchanges. Travel."

Kori knew what Raven was insinuating. "Well that's... Nice."

~~

Richard entered as the female duo finished up breakfast. "I hear that if you agree, you want weapons."

"I never said plural." she countered.

He groaned, annoyed. "You would have to gain our trust first. Train with us, an then maybe you would be granted a switchblade."

She kept a stoic face. "Sounds wonderful."

He glared at her, "you do anything funny, and you'll be sent straight to hell."

"Do you mean death or do you mean the American version of hell: torture?"

He ignored her comment. "Get up. And follow me. It's your first day of training."

She pleasantly gave out a laugh, "You must think I'm new to fighting! Ha! Think again."

He smirked and rose an eyebrow, "Oh really? That's why you managed to get chained to a bed and knocks out in a single blow." he gestured to her neck that still honored a bruise from the gun striking into her collarbone.

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans, review, please. Its helpful. Love Nano1012


	4. Introduction

**Introduction**

Raven kept her mouth shut. He wasn't particularly wrong, but he sure as hell wasn't correct. He didn't know how well she fought-when given the chance-.

She followed both Kori and Richard into another room, more of a gym than a room. But damn this gym had it all. A track was around the inside perimeter, and other gym equipment was in the center. She let out a long whistle.

Richard turned to face her, "Impressed?"

She recollected herself and replied in a monotone, "Of course not."

He rolled his eyes and called the attention of other occupants to grab their weapons while he guided her to an inside shooting range adjacent to the gym.

He tossed her a gun that she caught with flawless ease in her right hand. She smirked and knew that if she even attempted to escape that it wouldn't get her anywhere. She didn't have anything left except for her soul that she fought so desperately to control.

With deadly accuracy she hit the mark on the dummy ten yards away. Three bullets through the heart and the rest of the round in the head.

Some of the other men and women with guns set in her murmured to one another. They were lucky if they were even close to the mark, the only other person with equal accuracy-maybe even better- would be Richard.

Raven handed back the gun, hilt first, "What's next?"

"You fight hand to hand with Kori."

She scoffed, "that girl actually knows how to fight?"

Kori emerged from the back of the crowd clad in a black sports bra and sporty skirt. "I do."

Raven shrugged off her trench coat to reveal the black scoop neck T-shirt underneath. She stood poised to defend herself, she rarely was on the offensive.

Kori went in got the attack, feigning to attack her right shoulder but instead kicked at her right leg, immediately Raved countered by side jumping out if the way.

Richard observed Ravens fighting style. She was right that she wasn't new to fighting, but she still had flaws. Where Kori was powerful in her attacks, Raven was lithe and quick. The two were almost evenly matched but Raven had trouble leaving hits that did actual damage. Her opponent had trouble avoiding the weak hits.

As time passed and the girls continued to use up their energy another man stepped beside Richard. An African American and robot put together.

The dark skinned man spoke, "So, she's be new girl?"

The blue eyed robin spoke, "Yup. How's the security cams and tabs on Garth?"

"Security cams are in check but the tabs on Garth are not really getting anywhere."

"Victor." Richard spoke in annoyance.

Victor raised his hands in innocence, "It's not my fault that he's so good at hiding. Any clues we end up finding result in dead ends."

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Shitte imasu."

Raven used the rest of her remaining energy to kick Kori off her feet. She panted heavily and rested her arms on her knees.

Kori panted and wiped sweat off her brow, "Nice." she stood and walks to Raven.

"Come with me, we'll go to my room where you will be staying."

Lazily, Raven followed.

Hallway after hallway the duo reached a set of short stairs that led to rooms that were more like penthouse suites with the front doors spaced quite far from one another.

It led into a living room of a large gun powder grey half circle couch and a large metal coffee table that housed some mechanical sets of knobs and tabs.

The kitchen was two the left with a large island.

All around we're various hallways leading to various rooms, each labeled with a name. She noticed KORI, RICHARD, VICTOR, GARFIELD and an empty label.

Kori motioned to the empty label, "this will be your room. This particular section houses the members of elite in this errr establishment."

Raven looked Kori dead in the eyes, "Who's Victor and Garfield?"

"You'll meet them later today. We have had this room for a while, empty. We've heard great things about you."

"What do you mean?" Raven said interested.

Kori rambled without much appreciation tossing her arms to and fro, "Your evasion I cops, and your wits when you are face really fierce battle."

The short haired woman raised an eyebrow, "It feels like you guys are stalkers."

The redhead shook her head, "Nope. Just informed." she sighed from fatigue, "anyway, your room is a blank slate of white, you can decorate it however you like, but you won't be granted weaponry yet."

As Kori opened the door using a keypad on the side, Raven noticed the couple of dark purple paint cans along the far window wall. A closet was on the opposite side of a circular bed that was to the left. The bed itself was white as well.

Raven groaned at the sight of such brightness. Kori left her alone but told her to holler if she needed anything. The redhead went to change out of her sweaty clothing and shower while Raven began to paint the entire room purple, without a car if she stained the precious white bed.

**A/N: I am not really happy with this chapter. Please, please review, if there aren't good reviews, I might change the entire chapter, or the next chapter might be an alternate, that I would ask which one is better. Thank you, sorry for the trouble. Love Nano1012**


End file.
